Life Or Something Like it
by DementedGal
Summary: AU HD. Not really a good summary I can come up with just read it!
1. A New Beginning and Lover

I know this plot has been used before but it's my story and I'll try my hardest to make it different.  
  
Story title: Life Or Something Like It  
  
Author: Demented Gal  
  
Rating: R for language and sexual content  
  
Type: Romance/Humor/ A little bit of Angst. I'm not a very big fan of Angst but what's a story without a little bit of it?  
  
Chapter Amount: I don't know but I'm leading towards 10, if anyone actually likes it!  
  
Beta: None yet. But I asked!  
  
A/N: I know this story has got to be like the gayest thing to you all but hey ya know, I like writing fanfiction.  
  
WARNING: Just a warning this fic *does* contain Sexual Situations between two guys. Don't like? Go away. Like? Stay!  
  
*+*+*Chapter title: A New Beginning and a New Lover*+*+*  
  
'Well, I've been meaning to break it off with him and this gives me just cause. Well, I've been had just cause. I mean, he abuses me when he's mad and sometimes when I don't kiss him or if he feels like a good laugh, he kisses me when I don't want him to, he shows me off like a trophy, he KILLED my little bother which I highly doubt was an accident. Just because Chad didn't like him. How is him pushing Chad off the outside balcony which was 20 feet in the air an accident? But what if I don't meet someone new there?'  
  
Harry sighed finally making up his mind. Picking up his cell phone he dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Tom. There's uh, something I have to tell you," He said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"I'm moving. Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Moving? As in, never being able to see me again?"  
  
"Yes. To England, where I was born. My father thinks it's best if we move back there."  
  
"Wait, England?! That definitely limits our chances!"  
  
"Yeah, which brings me to the next thing," he told him.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Harry Potter! Don't even finish that sentence!"  
  
"Tom, it's the right thing to do. We shouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I've made up my mind, Tom. It's for the best. Goodbye," Harry hung up and fell back onto his bed.  
  
'That...was harder than I thought it would be," he said aloud. He rubbed his eyes and jumped out of bed. When he was downstairs and in the living room he was greeted with his big sister's happy face.  
  
"Hullo Harry. Finally break it off with Tom huh? That sick prick. He deserved it!" she said angrily. Harry smiled. Hillary was the only person he told of the things Tom did to him. She was the only one who knew Chad didn't just fall off the balcony.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But I'm scared. What if there's no one out there for me? You know the only reason why I stayed with Tom was because I don't like to be alone!" Harry exclaimed and slouched on the loveseat. Hillary shook her head and sat next to Harry, rubbing his back.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. You're only 16. I'm 22 and I found my man at 16. Now look, we're married and I'm pregnant!" she said rubbing her over-sized stomach. Harry smiled at his sister.  
  
"David's a good guy. He's hot too. He has a nice ass," Harry laughed at the look on his sister's face, "I'm just messing with you Hillary. You know, I'm really going to miss you. The only thing I *will* miss. But hey you have to stay with David and all I understand."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you can always visit me! My baby's due in 3 months and I'm sure you'll have a boyfriend by then. I'll tell you what, you and he can come visit me and the baby!" she smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"I hope I do, if not I'll have to come by myself," he said still smiling happy that he'll be able to see his sister.  
  
"With your hot looks I wouldn't doubt it for a second," she said ruffling his hair "Besides, your rich. Some guys find that totally attractive!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well thanks Hillary," he said sarcastically, "I have to get packing and get to sleeping, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Say hey to David for me," he said winking. Hillary mock glared but couldn't help but laugh along with Harry. Harry went up stairs to start packing.  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
The next day~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was in the back seat of the car on his way from the airport to their new house. He sighed looking out the window.  
  
"You alright there Harry?" asked his father looking in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Yes dad, I'm fine." He replied smiling. He *was* excited to see what kind of things were there. But he was still a tad bit worried. He would be moving into a nice neighborhood. He'd be attending Hogwarts High School. He wondered what kind of friends he'd make and if he'd have a boyfriend or not. He decided to think positively.  
  
After about 20 minutes they finally reached their new house. It wasn't a big house but wasn't a small house. It had 3 stories to it and a nicely taken care of lawn. Harry smiled brightly and stepped out of the car, got his bag out from the trunk, and started to walk towards the door with the keys. He got the door opened and stepped inside. It was a *very* nice house. Having the furniture in it already added to the niceness. When Harry's dad walked in he practically bounced towards his father.  
  
"Where's my room?" he asked happily. James laughed along with his wife, Lily.  
  
"You sure are happy about this. It's on the third floor up, last door on the right," James replied. Harry grabbed his bags and ran to his room.  
  
**I don't know what to put next so it's that night now and they're all settled in and Harry is registered in school and everything**  
  
Harry finally decided on what to wear to school. His mother said he looked quite nice.  
  
Harry had a lot of trouble sleeping that night.  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
And the next day~*~*~*~  
  
"Go ahead Harry, it'll be ok!" James assured his son as they sat in the school parking lot. Harry sighed and got out of the car.  
  
"I hope your right," he said closing the door. He walked up the steps and to his locker. He found it after a little while and went to put his book bag in it. Since he didn't have any books he didn't have to carry anything to his class(Chemistry). When he got there, all heads turned towards him. He didn't smile he just walked up to the teacher who gave him a sneer.  
  
"And who are you," he asked Harry.  
  
"Um, Harry Potter," Harry replied.  
  
"Son of James Potter?" he asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At last we meet. Professor Snape, call me Snape," He said reaching out his hand. Harry shook it.  
  
"Um," Snape said looking around the classroom, "Take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." He said pointing over to the table were a very attractive blonde sat by himself. All the girls in the classroom sighed. At that time, Harry had no idea why. Later to find that Draco was the hottest guy in school and all the girls and gay guys loved him. Reluctantly, he walked over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Explain to Harry what we're doing Draco," Snape told his Godson, who Harry later learned was so, "The rest of you read Chapter 12 in your chemistry books." Draco shook his head not really getting why Snape was so nice to Harry. That was a first for anyone besides him.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Harry said quietly cursing himself for looking so stupid.  
  
"No need to be scared I'm not mean or anything. So, where did you leave off learning at your old school?"  
  
They only ended up talking about Chemistry for 5 minutes. Only because Harry was at the same spot they were. 'Hmm this is boring'  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" He asked thinking of nothing else to say. Harry pulled it out saying 'Sure'  
  
"Odd, we have all the same classes." Draco told him.  
  
"Go figure. Hey you can show me to all the classes," Harry implied  
  
"Sure why not. So, where'd you move from," Draco asked Harry.  
  
"America," he replied.  
  
"Why the British accent?"  
  
"Oh, I'm originally from here but we moved when I was 10," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, so you're how old now?"  
  
"Um, sixteen"  
  
"Oh, me too"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Yeah, Snape really likes you for some reason. He's never been that nice to anyone since me. But I'm his godson, so that makes sense."  
  
"Interesting"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to ask him later," Draco looked back up. "Any siblings?"  
  
"Um, yeah I have an older sister. I had a little brother, Chad, but he died."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's ok. Accidents happen." Harry stressed the 'accidents' part.  
  
"Ok. What's your sister's name?"  
  
"Hillary. Although her last name isn't Potter anymore she got married."  
  
"Oh, cool. I have an older and younger sister."  
  
"Really? How old and what are their names?"  
  
"Anastacia who is 13 and Akasha who is 23," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh I like their names."  
  
"Yeah, my mother is so into interesting names. Hints why I'm named after a Dragon and my sister a vampire," Draco implied.  
  
"Oh, my mother named me after my Grandfather and Hillary was just a spur of the moment thing," Harry alleged.  
  
"So, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"All kinds."  
  
"Oh, I'm mostly into Rap...some rock."  
  
"I'm just the opposite."  
  
"Well, opposites attract." Draco said without realizing he just suggested something. Harry's blush went unnoticed by the silver eyed beauty.  
  
"Ok class the bell's about to ring. Don't forget to read Chapter's 13 and 14 and I want a report on all three chapters by Monday." He told the class. It was Friday by the way. Not long after did the bell ring.  
  
Over the next week of school Harry made friends with Draco. He also made a few other good friends. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Seamus Finnegan(sp? I'm too lazy to look up right now), Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasly, and Neville Longbottom. He learned from Ron(He called him that) that Draco and his friends never liked Ron and his friends. So there was this, how shall I put it, feud, between them. Harry asked him why.  
  
"Well, it's this year old feud. Started with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Turns out, Salazar had a thing for Godric's girl. Anyway, one day Salazar actually cornered Godric's girl and forced her into something. Godric didn't take too nicely when his girlfriend went to his house crying about rape and Salazar. Godric and Salazar fought to the death. In the end, Godric triumphing over Salazar. So the feud continues on and on and Draco and his friend's parents take Salazar's side and our all parents take Godric's side. And the feud *will* continue until the end of us all," Ron answered him.  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could say.  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
Draco's POV two months later~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Severus, what's up," Draco said as his Godfather walked into his room while he lie on the bed reading a book(The 10th Kingdom-the book I'm reading-).  
  
"A lot Draco," Severus said sitting at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Hmm figures. Hey I keep forgetting to ask you," Draco said putting his book on the night stand, "Why are you being so nice to Harry? I mean yeah, he's hot and I'm sure you want him and all-"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"I'm just kidding Sevvie," Draco said laughing at his godfather.  
  
"You better be," Severus said sternly but couldn't help but crack a smile, "Well, it's not very hard as to why I'm nice to Harry, Draco."  
  
"What? I still don't know and I wanna know," Draco griped.  
  
"Don't gripe, it's not very becoming of a Malfoy," Severus said, "But anyway, I'm nice to him because his father, his godfather, and his godfather's husband were my best friends in school."  
  
"You? Best friends? I don't think that belongs in the same sentence!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, we were," Snape retorted," Until we Split up after High School. We never saw each other again. We mailed each other about our lives and everything but that's it. So I was just waiting to see James's son. And there he is and he's just like James was."  
  
"Oh I see," Draco said the information sinking in, "You should talk to James. Take me with you so I can talk to Harry."  
  
"You and Harry are becoming pretty close eh?" Severus said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Shut up Sev I don't like him like that!" Draco exclaimed hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"Uh huh, you think I don't see the looks you give him? Yeah I do," he said laughing "Not to mention the fact that in your dresser you keep a picture of him and you that says D/H all over it!"  
  
"I-I most certainly do not," Draco spluttered.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Severus said raising an eyebrow, "Mind if I take a look?"  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Draco said slapping his hand as he went to reach for the drawer. Severus smirked satisfied and crossed his arm. Draco glowered.  
  
"FINE! I like him! Happy!?" he exclaimed throwing his arms up.  
  
"No, I'm never happy," Severus laughed at Draco's reaction.  
  
"Yeah well, you know what I mean," Draco said pouting even more and crossed his own arms with a 'Humph'  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Draco it's-"  
  
"It's not very becoming of a Malfoy," Draco mocked and smiled "I know."  
  
"Well I have to go, things to do, people to see," Severus said standing up.  
  
"Wait, are you going to take me with you when you go to see James?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I am, but not for a while. I have stuff to do. Then you can see your beloved Harry." He replied. Draco mock glared.  
  
"And *Your*beloved James!" Draco pocked fun. Severus made a face.  
  
"Ew Draco. That's wrong. I liked Harry's Godfather's husband's brother." He said and walked out quickly before any questions were asked. It took Draco a minute to figure out who exactly he was talking about.  
  
Draco stared at the door in shock.  
  
Remus's brother?!  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
Harry's POV the same night~*~*~*  
  
Harry was laying on his stomach on his bed thinking about that certain someone.  
  
"Harry! Get the phone!" his dad yelled from downstairs. Harry sighed and reached over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Harry!" said his sister's excited voice.  
  
"Hillary?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh hey! What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. The baby's due in a month! Can you believe it?! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Well I'm excited for you! I can't wait to see it. Have you thought of a name for it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a boy so I'm naming it Chad in memory of our Chad," she replied her voice sounding sad.  
  
"Well, that's a great name either way," Harry replied.  
  
"So, have you made Draco you're boyfriend yet? There's only a month left," Hillary asked lightening the mood a bit. Harry had told Hillary about Draco and sent a picture of him through e-mail. She said he was a good looking kid and would make a cute couple with Harry. She had also talked with Draco before and liked him a lot.  
  
"Well, no. I don't think he likes me Hillary. He never shows any sign of it! Well, ok he has one time. Right after gym class. I was changing out of my clothes, and when I took my shirt off I looked at him and he was checking me out! When he noticed me looking at him he blushed at looked away. Do you think that shows something?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"Oh definitely! If he's embarrassed about checking you out then that's definitely something, I mean just the fact that he was checking you out is something!" she told him excitedly.  
  
"I really hope you're right Hillary!" he said just as eagerly.  
  
"Well, here's what you do to find out for sure," she said, "Well I'm not for *sure* but it worked for me with David. Well, anyway, call him tomorrow and tell him you have to get stuff for Mum at the mall and say you don't want to be alone. If he accepts then when you get a couple of things that mum will like, ask him if he wants to go to the movies. Go see a scary movie. Then during the scary parts act like a sissy and scoot as close as possible. If he stiffens up, he likes you. The rest of what you do is totally up to you."  
  
"Ok, I'll do it. Thanks Hillary I sure hope you're right." Harry said sighing a little.  
  
"I do too. But look, I have to go David's having a heart attack about me not getting enough sleep for the baby so I'll talk to you later. Tell me what happens!"  
  
"Ok, I will. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
The day was Saturday*~*~*~  
  
Harry called Draco.  
  
"Hullo?" said Draco's tired voice.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oh hey Harry! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, just bored. Hey do you think you could go to the mall with me? My mum wants me to get some stuff and I'll be even more bored if it's just me."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I've been meaning to go sometime too so sure. What time?"  
  
"Whenever is fine."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over there in about an hour ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
At the mall*~*~*~  
  
"Are you done with the stuff you wanted to get?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said getting his bag from the counter.  
  
"Ok, so am I," Harry said was they walked out of the store.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Draco asked him.  
  
"I don't know. We could go to the movies." Harry suggested.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Draco replied.  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
At the Movies*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want to see Harry," Draco asked him when they were second in line.  
  
"Well," Harry said shifting his weight to see the full list of movies, "I wanted to see Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but it's completely up to you."  
  
"Well, I wanted to see that too," Draco told him as the person in front of them left, "Two tickets for Texas Chainsaw Massacre please."  
  
"That would be 10 dollars please," the lady on the other side said ripping the tickets off of the long strand, "Thanks and enjoy the show," she said as Draco slid the money in and she slid the tickets out.  
  
Harry and Draco walked towards theatre number three. They were early so no one was in there yet, so they sat up at the very top.  
  
"Wow, movie doesn't start for 20 minutes we must be really early," Draco said looking at his watch.  
  
"Yep I guess we are. Hey I've been meaning to ask you something," Harry said turning towards him.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco asked also turning.  
  
"Well, Ron told me about that little feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor. And how the parents decide. I was just wondering what side you believe in" Harry replied. Draco sighed.  
  
"Well, my dad's and evil bugger really so he believes in Slytherin. But my godfather believes in Gryffindor. So I had to chose who to live with because I couldn't be with both. I chose my Godfather. But I hang out with the people who's parents who believe in Slytherin so there's this feud between us because of our parents thoughts. I don't know why they don't like me I'm on my godfather's side." Draco told him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know either." Harry said clearly in thought.  
  
15 minutes later(lol)*~*~  
  
"Oh hey, the movie's starting," Draco told Harry. Harry looked and the movie started.  
  
Scary Part(lol)~*~*~  
  
Harry jumped and grabbed Draco's arm. As Hillary said, Draco stiffened up.  
  
Draco-+Oh shit, he's *grabbing* my arm. Bloody HELL does he have to torture me like this?!+  
  
Harry-+He likes me, he likes me, he likes me, he likes me!+  
  
Harry and Draco walked out of the theatre. Harry still chanting 'He likes me' in his head, and Draco trying to get rid of his er *cough*.  
  
"That was a good movie, a little scary towards the end though don't you think?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yeah, a really good movie." Draco replied still trying.  
  
"Hmm I'm not allowed to go back home do you think I could stay at your house until," Harry looked his watch which said 3:20, "At least 7:00"  
  
"Sure, Sev isn't home so it'll be just the two of us," Draco told him finally getting rid of it. 'Oh even better for my plan' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, cool!"  
  
D/H*__*D/H  
  
Draco's House*~*~*~  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Draco asked Harry sitting down on the bed.  
  
"You wouldn't want to do what I do," Harry said sitting beside him. Draco looked at him.  
  
"Well, how can you be so sure? We like the same things," Draco asked him.  
  
"You sure you want to?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes! I'm so bored, let's just do it," he told him. 'That'd be going a little too fast Draco' Harry said in his head. Oh naughty Harry.  
  
"Ok, stand up and close your eyes, it's a surprise," he told him standing up. Draco looked at him funny.  
  
"Are you going to like, stick something down my shirt like in that movie we watched the other day?" he asked him.  
  
"No, just close your eyes. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you or do anything like that. If anything you'll like it." He told him. Draco closed his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked him.  
  
"As ready as I could be," Draco replied. He heard Harry sigh and felt hands on his shoulders.  
  
'Is he going to- I think he's going to- BLOODY HELL he did!' he thought as two soft lips met his.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Like? Hate? REVIEW!  
  
I already have the second chapter written, so I'm just waiting for reviews. 


	2. Authors Note

Hi! Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
